


Wartime

by Wonderjam



Category: Captain America (Movies), Steam Powered Giraffe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3651924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderjam/pseuds/Wonderjam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky in a bar during the war - when the radio begins to play and the drones go unheard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wartime

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Avengers or Steam Powered Giraffe.

He managed to get Bucky back.

Only Bucky.

The rest were being carted to some despicable HYDRA base and Steve had desperately wanted to rush impulsively after them, but Bucky had roughly pulled him back and argued that there was no use in getting all of them captured. Besides, they had no idea where it was.

Then Steve had wormed out of Bucky’s firm grip and stormed off, Bucky calling after him, suddenly overwhelmed by a weary sense of helplessness and the crushing devastation of the war.

Bucky found him in the bar where the Commandos had first come together.

Now, they sat, side by side, drinks clutched loosely in shaking fingers. Steve didn’t want to give up hope. Gazing despondently around the wreckage of the bar, he gripped the chipped glass mug tighter, hunched his shoulders and exhaled deeply.

Then he suddenly struck out and swiped the nearest object to him off the counter, where it fell with a satisfyingly loud crash.

Bucky didn’t react.

Suddenly, from its place on the ground where it fell, the radio fizzed into life and spat garbled static before launching into an overenthusiastic broadcast.

Steve groaned, ready to switch it off, when:

“And now, from Colonel Walter’s Steam Man Band – “

His hand froze. He knew the robots and through countless songs and card games, they become good friends. The robots had served with Steve in the infantry, before being called away to aid the air forces.

The radio fizzed and crackled out the first jaunty beats of the robots’ song.

 

 

_I'm sittin' there by the girl with the golden hair,_

_ruby lips, poppin' gum, and electric stare_

_Dashboard lights glowing red and the moonlight catching on her pretty head_

 

Bucky glanced over at Steve, lips quirked up. Steve found a smile steadily growing on his face.

 

_Black leather lace, bell buckle grease_

_In my white Cadillac, may it rust in peace_

 

Bucky smirked, pulled himself off the wobbly barstool and mock - bowed, holding an inviting hand out to Steve. Steve shook his head, holding in the laughter that bubbled up and threatened to escape, and took it.

 

_On a yellow dying lawn, while the radio plays a crackling song_

_I'll rust with you_

_I'll rust with every one of you_

_Nostalgic nights_

_Have got me feelin' it’s all_

_gone (gone, gone) to rust_

_It's all gone (gone, gone) to rust_

 

They danced together.

Among all the wreckage, the rubble, the debris, they danced to the crackly radio and for the first time in ages, both men felt hope returning to them.

 

_Swing skirt, fishnets and a broken dream_

_Blue petrol flame makes the Jukebox scream_

_The cool cats all there are crying, cause the records are all burnt and dying_

 

Bucky spun Steve and winked at him, while Steve smiled, wide and disbelieving, back at him.

 

_Leopard high tops lift into the sky_

_Fingerless gloved hands pulling me to fly_

_In the winter cold she kisses, and vanishes despite my wishes._

 

_I'll rust with you_

_I'll rust with every one of you_

_Nostalgic nights Have got me feelin' it’s all_

_gone (gone, gone) to rust_

_It's all gone (gone, gone) to rust_

 

Steve’s face was glowing with unrestrained joy, easily keeping up with Bucky. A few months of practice after being eventually coaxed onto the dance floor had done wonders for his confidence.

 

_Baby don't keep me waiting_

_On this memory_

_The years and tears have gone and turned you_

_into ash you see_

_It's all gone_

_To rust_

 

Bucky pulled closer to Steve, grinning, as they danced nimbly around the debris once more.

 

_The malt shop's a derelict skeleton_

_The disco's dead and the hop is done_

_The raves are flickering out, and your future flings follow en route_

 

_Let's drive the Cadillac into the sea_

_It's got transmission in my memory_

_Reminiscing in retrograde will fuel our pointless escapade_

 

The overhead droning noises went unheard.

 

_I'll rust with you_

_I'll rust with every one of you_

_Nostalgic nights_

_Have got me feelin' it’s all_

_gone (gone, gone) to rust_

_It's all gone (gone, gone) to rust…_

 

The radio crackled once more and flickered off, silent.

They stopped, trying to catch their breath, still exhilarated.

“We’ll head back to base, yeah? And we’ll find out where those bastards took them.”

The droning noises whirred louder over them, and Steve froze.

Their eyes met.

 

_We’ll have no chance if we run out of here now, into the enemy’s line of fire._

 

They both looked up, to the ceiling, as if they could see it hovering above them.

Their eyes met again.

 

An understanding between the both of them.

 

 

Quiet acceptance.

 

_Till’ the end of the line._

 

Then the atomic bomb fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for Avengers/SPG crossover came from Exdraghunt's fics "Way Home" and "Soldiers", which I highly recommend  
> The song I used is "I'll Rust With You" by Steam Powered Giraffe.  
> Hope you liked it \o/


End file.
